Conventional range receptacles can be difficult to wire because they have electrical wires with relatively small diameters. Some conventional devices do not have wire compressors.
Conventional range receptacles do not have a definitive alignment feature between the metal base plate and the cover. The lack of an alignment feature could negatively impact a secure fitting between the receptacle and the power plug, particularly where the user does not have a clear line of sight.
Ordinary range receptacles lack alignment tabs for maintaining the cover in place. This lack of alignment tabs makes keeping the cover in the correct location before the cover is fastened to the base plate difficult. Also, connecting the cover to the base in low light conditions in difficult because the user cannot see well enough to line up the cover with the base. This difficulty is common behind appliances such as between the rear of a washing machine and a wall because the washing machine is close to the wall and in adequate lighting exists to view the receptacle container.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved surface mount power range receptacle having a rock and lock alignment that a user can operate without having a clear visibility such as lowlight conditions.